


The Unknown Path

by VampirePaladin



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon (90s anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Canon - Anime, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:41:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22578745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampirePaladin/pseuds/VampirePaladin
Summary: It was scary to take a path when Usagi didn't know where it would lead her, but she still took it.
Relationships: Seiya Kou/Tsukino Usagi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20
Collections: Femflash February 2020





	The Unknown Path

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nununununu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nununununu/gifts).



There were many paths through one’s life. Some lead to glory and others lead to happiness. Usagi could have taken the easy path. It wasn’t easy because it would have been without work. No, it would have been easy because she knew where it would lead: Crystal Tokyo. It had been scary, no, it had been terrifying to leave that nicely illuminated path and to forge a different one, but she had.

That had led her to this day. Usagi descended the stairs, wearing a white dress with pink trim that made her feel like a princess. Waiting for her at the bottom was Seiya, wearing a sleek blue dress, her black hair freed from her ponytail. 

The whole world knew Seiya Kou from the Three Lights, the man that millions gushed over and dreamt about. They knew the mask, the disguise that Seiya had been forced to take on Earth. Only a select few on Earth were privileged to know this Seiya, the real Seiya, the brave woman who’d come to an alien world and given her all to save it. 

“You look lovely, Kitten,” Seiya said with that warm smile. She held out a bouquet of mixed white and pink flowers. “These are for you.”

Usagi took the flowers, brought them to her face and deeply inhaled their scent. “Thank you. They smell so pretty.”

Seiya took Usagi’s free hand and led her outside to the waiting car, prepared to take her out for dinner. 

Halfway there, they passed a flower shop with unconscious people slumped outside.

“Seiya…”

“I know.”

Seiya stopped the car. They both knew that there was a good chance that they’d lose their reservations, but that didn’t matter as much as saving the innocent people inside.

Calling out and invoking the power of the moon and stars, Usagi and Seiya were replaced by Eternal Sailor Moon and Sailor Star Fighter. They moved inside, fighting together, acting in a way that only two people who were two halves of the same soul could do. 

It was only a stray youma, easy to take care of for the two of them. When it was gone the two of them stood in the middle of the flower shop, surrounded by beautiful blooms.

“Sailor Moon,” Fighter said before hesitating.

“Fighter, what’s wrong? You can tell me anything.” Sailor Moon stepped forward and put a concerned hand on Sailor Star Fighter’s arm.

Fighter took a deep breath, dropped down onto one knee and held up a box with a ring, the question unspoken.


End file.
